


You Tear Me Apart

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Castiel is torn up inside over his feelings for Dean allowing a witch to cast a spell tearing him in two literally.  Destiel Bingo square G4: Witches cast some love spells.Thank you LadyPoly for the prompt that went with it.





	You Tear Me Apart

Prompt: Diestiel Bingo square G4, Witches cast some love spells.

 

You Tear Me Apart

 

Dean awoke to someone yelling in the library. He jumped up grabbing the gun from under his pillow and rushing through the halls of the bunker, there he froze. Sam was on the other side of the room, looking as if he came in from the kitchen, and in the library were two Castiels. One Castiel looked up at Dean’s abrupt entrance and his eyes flashed blue with angelic grace and the other tackled him to the ground. When they hit the ground they fought for a moment and the one with a sneer on his face was finally able to knock the other out. Dean just looked at him as he started towards him and something just screamed not Cass to him as he allowed the thing to corner him and get up in his face, Sam had went over to check on the one that had to be their Cass as the other pinned Dean to the wall. He only ever allowed Cass to put him in such compromising positions. He could have pushed him back, shoved the angel blade that they stored hidden close by, through his chest, but at the same time that something screamed not Cass something also whispered that it really was. “Who are you? What’s going on here?” Dean really hated the sound of uncertainty that he could hear in his voice. The Castiel like thing cocked its head to the side and laughed. “This is your fault. I am Castiel, the real Castiel, someone that is untarnished by you and your abomination of a brother. I am an angel of the Lord, and someone has only helped me to break free of the pathetic little human lover that you made me out to be. Dean you have no pull over me anymore.” Then he started laughing, just laughing, but it was a laughter that reminded Dean of the times when Cass was too gone in whatever thing that had consumed him at the time, and it scared Dean, shook him down to his core because these were usually times that he lost Cass and was never certain that he would get him back. Then the laughing stopped and Castiel looked over to the Cass on the floor and Sam, then back to Dean, smiled and was gone.

 

The Cass that had been laying in Sam’s arms started to come back to consciousness then, and Dean gathered what little self preservation he had left and aimed the gun at the one on the floor. “Dean what are you doing? You heard him. This is Cass, our Cass. Put the gun away.” Sam looked up to him begging with his eyes to please just stop, but Dean wasn’t sure what was going on and he wouldn’t go off guard until he was sure exactly what was going on. “How do we know Sammy? All we have is his word for it, there are two beings here that look like Cass, yet neither one actually does, and who knows if that thing can even be believed.” At this the Cass on the floor moved actually grabbing the hunters attention back from his brother and the mess that was swirling around in his head. “He’s right. I think that a witch is to blame. I was here on the couch thinking that you absolutely tear me apart inside. How we argue over stupid things and part of me wants to hate you so much and the other part of me loves you so much that it wouldn’t matter what you do or say I’ll always forgive you and keep coming back. I believe that my heart reacted to a spell of some sort splitting myself literally in two. I feel no hatred toward you, no discontent at all, where before I did. He seemed to be the complete opposite. I think he is the part of me that couldn't handle all the one night stands and fights and accusations, he’s the part that hates you. It would explain why he wanted to smite you when you came in.” This sounded like their Cass, except for one thing that had both Sam and Dean staring open mouthed at the angel, he just admitted that he loved Dean like he was commenting on the weather, which Cass did a lot, but never had Dean heard these words from the angel. “Um, Cass not to focus on the wrong part of this, but did you just say that you loved me?” If that was true then Castiel had been right when he said Dean was at fault in all of this. If Cass had been warring with himself over his feelings for Dean then that’s why the witch was able to find a weakness and use it to their advantage.

 

“I see no reason to keep it from you any longer. I only did before because I was afraid of what kind of response it would get if I expressed my feelings for you. I believe that particular negative emotion went with the hatred when he was separated from me. I am unsure as to what he will do out there but maybe we should find him, he is more than likely going to try to bring danger to you and Sam. We must find a spell to combine the parts of me back together.” Dean stood there looking at his broken angel and wanted nothing more than to keep them separate. If they were put back together the other part may not allow this part to have these feelings for Dean, and if he was being honest with himself he was rather happy that this Cass was able to express himself better than his whole, because Dean had been in love with the angel for as long as he could remember, but was afraid to say anything since Cass would go back and forth between acting as if he cared and then the next moment cold as ice. Dean realized that was because he was fighting with himself over loving him. This caused Dean to look down kicking himself once again for hurting the angel with his indecision. “Yeah Cass, if you think this is something we need to hurry and fix then we will. Just don’t forget how you feel now, I really want to have a talk about this when the other you isn’t trying to kill me just for walking in the room.” Sam was bringing over some spell books they had collected from the Stine’s house and they began looking for a spell that would help put Cass back together, even though Dean wasn’t sure that he would like the result. He now knew how the angel felt and he would fight for it no matter what the other part of him told him when he came back, and he would come back because he needed all of his angel, because he loved even the dark parts, the parts that Cass kept hidden until now.


End file.
